


Trattato sulla distrazione ("Dovremmo pensare a badare ai pony")

by la_fata_verde



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Voyeurism, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_fata_verde/pseuds/la_fata_verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili rise piano, una risata che penetrò nelle ossa di Kili, facendogli scattare un campanello d'allarme: pericolo!, gli gridava il cervello; ma lo stomaco sembrava pensarla in modo diverso. Il sangue cominciò a scorrergli più velocemente mentre guardava suo fratello avvicinarsi e prendergli il viso fra le mani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trattato sulla distrazione ("Dovremmo pensare a badare ai pony")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenseptienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/gifts).



> Scritta per il p0rn fest #6 di Fanfic Italia; prompt: Fili/Kili/Thorin, voyeur!Thorin, horny sub!Kili, dom!Fili

“Ci accamperemo qui per la notte. Fili, Kili: occupatevi dei pony, non dovete perderli di vista”.  
Un incarico semplice, con la pecca di essere terribilmente noioso. Badare ai pony significava passare l'intera notte all'addiaccio, lontano dal fuoco e con l'unica compagnia del proprio fratello.  
Una situazione perfetta, in pratica.  
Finito di occuparsi degli animali, Kili non perse altro tempo: si avvicinò alle spalle di Fili, intento a riordinare i finimenti, e lo abbracciò, appoggiandosi contro la sua schiena. “È tutto il giorno che aspetto questo momento”, gli bisbigliò all'orecchio.  
Per tutta risposta, Fili se lo scrollò di dosso, voltandosi a guardarlo con furia: “Non essere sciocco, Kili. Non trovo opportuno questo modo di comportarsi”.  
Incredulo per una risposta tanto lontana da quella che si aspettava, Kili accusò il colpo come se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo: “Ma cosa...?”, balbettò, incapace di finire la domanda.  
Fili lanciò un'occhiata in direzione dell'accampamento e fece cenno a Kili di tacere. Rimase in ascolto per diversi secondi, poi tornò a rivolgersi al fratello: “Mi era sembrato di sentire qualcosa”, sussurrò. E l'espressione sul suo viso, intanto, era cambiata, trasformandosi in quella che Kili aveva il privilegio di conoscere meglio di chiunque altro.  
“Sarà stato il vento”, mormorò, poco interessato alla questione e piuttosto desideroso di proseguire con il primo discorso, “Non pensarci”.  
Fili sorrise, sornione: “Devo preoccuparmi se sento un rumore sospetto vicino ai pony. È di loro che dobbiamo occuparci, no?”.  
“Speravo volessi occuparti di me”.  
Fili rise piano, una risata che penetrò nelle ossa di Kili, facendogli scattare un campanello d'allarme: _pericolo!_ , gli gridava il cervello; ma lo stomaco sembrava pensarla in modo diverso. Il sangue cominciò a scorrergli più velocemente mentre guardava suo fratello avvicinarsi e prendergli il viso fra le mani. Normalmente, la differenza di altezza fra di loro faceva ridere Kili, ma quella non era una di quelle volte. Rimase impietrito dallo sguardo di Fili, incapace di muovere un muscolo, e non poté fare altro che assecondare il bacio che non tardò ad arrivare. Lento, lascivo, a bocche aperte. La terra sembrò tremargli sotto i piedi e dovette appendersi alle spalle del fratello per non cadere.  
Dopo quello che gli sembrò un istante durato un'eternità -un'eternità lussuriosa e bagnata-, Fili lo costrinse a terminare il bacio, e Kili, con la poca consapevolezza che gli era rimasta, si scoprì, ansante, intento a strofinarsi contro il corpo del fratello. Non provò nemmeno a fermarsi, sarebbe stato uno sforzo inutile.  
Senza sapere esattamente come, si ritrovò sdraiato, Fili sopra di lui che lo spogliava e gli leccava, succhiava, mordeva ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile. E intanto non abbandonava quel sorriso pericoloso, che a Kili provocava scosse di eccitazione ogni volta che trovava abbastanza forza dentro di sé per aprire gli occhi.  
Improvvisamente, però, Fili si fermò, teso. Sollevò di scatto la testa e si voltò. Kili stava per chiedergli che cosa fosse successo, ma una voce gli gelò il sangue: “Cosa sta succedendo? È così che vi occupate dei pony?”. Thorin.  
Thorin, che incedeva con passo lento e pesante verso di loro. Thorin, il cui sguardo esprimeva meraviglia, disgusto, curiosità, indignazione, invidia. Thorin, il Principe dei Nani, il prossimo Re sotto la Montagna, loro zio.  
Kili cercò con gli occhi il fratello, che riuscì solo a bisbigliare: “Ero certo di aver sentito un rumore”, prima di incollare lo sguardo a terra, aspettandosi il peggio. Che, sorprendentemente, non arrivò.  
Thorin li fissò a lungo, prima di mettersi a ridere. Una risata come quella di Fili, che gridava _pericolo!_ , _scappa!_. Ma, anche questa volta, Kili non diede retta alla propria logica, né tanto meno lo fece Fili. Si limitarono ad alzare lo sguardo sullo zio, con espressione interrogativa. Thorin ricambiò con un'occhiata penetrante, senza smettere di sogghignare: “Spero di non avervi disturbato. Continuate pure. È un bene che abbiate trovato un modo per svagarvi dopo una dura giornata di cammino”, disse. E si accomodò su di una sella poggiata vicino a loro.  
I due giovani si guardarono, più perplessi che preoccupati. “Mio signore... zio... noi...”, balbettò Fili, ma Thorin lo interruppe con un cenno: “Prego, non è necessario che mi diate spiegazioni. Ma credo sarebbe opportuno che io assista, così da evitarvi altri incontri sgraditi”. Nonostante potesse sembrare che Thorin stesse attendendo una conferma, non lo stava facendo. Il suo era un chiaro ordine, a cui nessuno dei due poteva sottrarsi. Kili, stranamente, all'idea che suo zio li vedesse in quelle condizioni, tremò di desiderio. Guardò Fili per avere un sostegno, e incontrò gli occhi chiari del fratello che brillavano nella poca luce, fiammeggianti.  
Un istante più tardi, si stava chinando di nuovo sul suo collo, scendendo inesorabilmente.  
Come sentì la lingua del fratello sfiorargli l'ombelico, Kili riprese ad ansimare. Sbirciava lo zio, seduto sulla sella come su di un trono, che non si perdeva un movimento, e il suo sguardo sembrava amplificare la sensibilità della sua pelle. Quando Fili, dopo avergli calato di poco i pantaloni, accarezzò tutta la sua lunghezza, un lampo nella testa gli impedì di ragionare oltre, e spinse il bacino verso la sua mano. Fili rise, della stessa risata bassa e profonda di poco prima, e lambì l'erezione del fratello, una volta, due, tre, senza mai dargli di più.  
“Sii gentile con lui, Fili”, suggerì Thorin, la voce arrochita dall'eccitazione. Kili ritornò in sé, volgendo lo sguardo verso lo zio, la cui mano destra si poteva solo intuire sotto la veste.  
Fili accettò il consiglio, accogliendo -finalmente- il sesso di Kili in bocca. Lo succhiò a lungo, lentamente. Kili alternava mormorii sconnessi ed ansiti, consapevole solo del corpo che lo premeva a terra e desiderando di più. Seppe di essere stato esaudito quando Fili si interruppe per il tempo che gli servì a far sparire i suoi pantaloni. Un secondo più tardi, Kili sentì un dito di Fili, reso umido e scivoloso dalla sua stessa saliva, premere contro le natiche. Inarcò la schiena più che poté, cercando di accelerare la penetrazione, ma Fili aveva intenzione di dare spettacolo.  
“Cosa c'è, Kili?”, chiese, la voce suadente, “Non sei a tuo agio?”.  
Kili, per tutta risposta, gemette.  
“Credo stia dicendo che vorrebbe sentire quel tuo dito dentro di sé, Fili”, insinuò Thorin, ansante anche lui, “Sii gentile”, ripetè.  
“Sì, mio signore”, rise Fili, introducendo l'indice nel corpo del fratello, fino in fondo. Kili perse un battito ed un respiro.  
Fili, incitato da Thorin, continuò per diversi minuti con quella tortura: prima un dito, poi due, una leccata alle cosce tese di Kili, lento, veloce, profondo, leggero. Quando ormai cominciava a pensare che non sarebbe finita mai più, Kili udì la voce di Thorin, lontana, come in un sogno: “Fili, credo sia pronto... prova a domandarglielo”. Non sembrava nemmeno la voce del Principe, così alterata. Il Principe, che si stava godendo lo spettacolo partecipando a suo modo: si toccava guardando i suoi stessi nipoti... Kili ebbe un altro fremito, e solo allora si rese conto di ciò che Thorin aveva detto: “Prova a domandarglielo”.  
Puntò lo sguardo negli occhi di Fili, che già lo stava fissando con quegli occhi di brace: “Ti prego, Fili...”, mugugnò.  
“Mi preghi di cosa, fratellino?”. _Pericolo!_  
“Ti prego...”.  
“Dillo”. Ad un ordine così perentorio non ci si poteva rifiutare. Kili ansimó, frustrato: “Prendimi, ti prego”, piagnucolò, cercando di muoversi sotto il corpo di Fili, “Prendimi...”.  
Di nuovo quella risata. “Vuoi che ti scopi? Che ti fotta?”.  
“Sì...”.  
“Allora chiedimelo”.  
Kili inghiottì a vuoto un paio di volte, prima di implorare il fratello: “Prendimi, Fili. Scopami, fottimi, qui, ora!”, esplose in un rantolo.  
“È sufficiente, Fili. Non farlo soffrire troppo”, arrivò in suo soccorso la voce, sempre più distante e roca, di Thorin.  
Fili non lo fece soffrire oltre, così come il Principe aveva ordinato. Lo penetrò in fretta. Nonostante la preparazione, Kili non riuscì a trattenere un gemito: la foga del fratello lo colse impreparato. Ma per poco. Ben presto si trovò a muoversi insieme a Fili, seguendo i suoi movimenti, sentendo crescere l'ebbrezza come un'onda. Fili raggiunse per primo il culmine, con una spinta così profonda da lasciare Kili senza fiato. Sentendosi inondare di quel piacere bollente, anche Kili non resistette più, lasciandosi andare completamente, dissolvendo la propria coscienza dentro quell'istante, eppure consapevole di Thorin, che, con un lungo sospiro, si dava finalmente piacere.  
Fu proprio la voce di Thorin a risvegliarlo dall'oblio: “Vi ringrazio”, mormorò, “Per aver condiviso questo momento con me”. Detto questo, il Principe si alzò e si dileguò fra gli alberi, sparendo alla vista. Fili non accennava a muoversi dal corpo di Kili, e rimasero così, sdraiati l'uno sull'altro, ancora intimamente imprigionati, finchè i loro respiri non tornarono regolari.

Bofur riempì due ciotole e le porse a Bilbo: “Tieni, facci un favore: porta questi ai ragazzi”.  
Raggiunto il recinto a cui erano stati legati i pony, Bilbo porse la zuppa a Fili e Kili: “Ecco”. Ma i due erano piuttosto concentrati sugli animali. “Cos'è che non va?”, indagò Bilbo.  
“Noi dovremmo pensare a badare ai pony”, rispose Kili. “Solo che abbiamo incontrato un lieve problema”, aggiunse Fili.  
“Ne avevamo sedici....”, cominciò Kili. “...ora ce ne sono quattordici”, terminò Fili.  
Non aggiunsero altro. Bilbo non si interrogò su quel “dovremmo”, né chiese spiegazioni riguardo il “lieve problema”. E forse, per lui, fu meglio così.


End file.
